Percy Jackson The quest for Orson
by Whale Wars
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ PERCY JACKSON THE BATTLE OF THE LABYRINTH. Percy and his friends have to save Camp half-blood...again. But this may be the toughest quest of all. Camp half-blood is surrounded by monsters, so they must find Orson a dog who is fierce and brave. He is the offspring of a great dog. Without him Camp half-blood could be destroyed...for good.
1. We run from monsters again Chapter 1

I don't know how I always end up in these situations. Me, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson were all running from a couple of harpies, a fat old hellhound, some telekhines, and a Manticore which was something I haven't faced yet it, it has the head of a man, the body of a lion, and a tail that can shoot spikes. It was summer and now if we didn't find Laelap's offspring camp half-blood would be destroyed. Laelaps was a dog who always caught it's prey. It is rumored she had a puppy before she was turned into a constellation by Zeus, and that puppy caught _almost_ all of it's prey.

So anyway we are running from these monsters, not a surprise really. The hellhound and Manticore were catching up fast. The harpies not too far behind and the telekhines were closer than I want any enemy monster to be. We rushed through the forest as fast as any bunch of teenagers could, but the Manticore was the first to catch up to us. I uncapped Riptide as we ran, and pointed it at the Manticore but it was out of my reach and I wasn't going to get off course trying to stab it.

The hellhound came up beside Tyson. His fat belly swinging back and forth as he jogged beside my half-brother. I turned back to the Manitcore. It was strange when the head looked at you, it was like it was human. But with four legs and claws that could maul you. Plus a tail with spikes that it can shoot which would also kill you if it hit you in your chest, neck, or head.

Then came the harpies. Pretty much a bird with a human's body. "Half-bloods! Yum!" The two cried in union. I shot a glance up and them and immediately regretted it. The Manticore took his chance and lunged at me. I just barely got out of the way by diving to the side behind my friends. I know it left me exposed but I didn't care. The Manticore gave me a look of hate and swerved beside me. It shot some spikes but I ducked and it hit a tree.

Soon the Telekhines were fifty feet from us. The hellhound slowed down and came up beside me. I had to do something because I was surrounded. I leaped to the side at the hellhound it managed to bite my arm with it's teeth but I stabbed it's side. It wailed and turned to dust. When it bit me it didn't go deep but the wound still throbbed. I saw the Manticore lunge at Annabeth. It scratched her upper arm. Though the wound wasn't severe. Annabeth grabbed her knife and swatted at the Manticore. It reluctantly swerved away from her.

Grover pressed closer to Tyson so I could catch up. I took the opening and ran beside them. I was panting hard and covered in sweat. Tyson swatted at a Telekhine who had caught up to him. He hit it hard and sent it flying back with his Cyclops's strength. Annabeth slashed another telekhine with her knife and it disintegrated. The Manticore pounded beside Annabeth, but was careful to stay away from her knife.

I glanced behind me the telekhines were catching up fast the harpies were right above us. One dived for me but I slashed at it with Riptide, it quickly pulled away before I hit it. "We can't... keep this up!" I panted. Everyone nodded in agreement. Tyson pointed to the side and motioned for us to follow him. He then vanished into the forest. Grover leaped after him. Me and Annabeth followed.

Tyson pushed away shrubs and branches. Unfortunately one branch rebounded and hit me and Grover in the face. I wiped the blood away, as Grover said something in Greek that I didn't catch. The monsters were still chasing us. Every step I took The Manticore and harpies were a foot closer. The Telekhines were slower but still covered good ground. Soon the Manticore was right behind us. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to explode. We only had a few steps left in us, so I whipped around and threw Riptide at a harpy.

Somehow even with my terrible aiming skills I managed to skin it's wing. It wailed with disbelief and it's wing began to disintegrate, without it, the monster tumbled through the air and into the trees. I didn't have my weapon any more I knew it would reappear in my pocket in a minute or two. But we were all exhausted, I realized how stupid I was for throwing my only weapon at a harpy. I had no time to wait for it to reappear.

We couldn't go any longer. My knees buckled along with everybody else's. Before I knew what was happening the Manticore was standing before us the harpy circling overhead looking angry that we killed it's friend. But monsters never die...we do.


	2. We meet an old friend Chapter 2

The Manticore was about to pounce on me when an arrow pierced it's heart. It was obviously made of celestial bronze because the Manticore disintegrated. I gaped where the Manticore stood, next the harpy was shot down, along with most of the telekhines. The lucky ones who survived fled. I was still panting, when someone stepped out of the undergrowth. "Oh my gods" I muttered. Thalia stood before us with her bow slung over her, the other hunters behind her.

"Thalia!" Annabeth exclaimed. She got to her feet and gave her old friend a hug. I also got up I was still panting and I was covered in sweat. The other hunters looked at me cautiously, as if I would run up to one of them and give them a big hug. Tyson and Grover were also on their feet gaping at our savors.

Thalia was grinning as Annabeth pulled away. "Nice to see you Annabeth. Percy, Tyson, Grover" she nodded at all of us. I was never so happy to see anyone in my life. Thalia continued. "I heard you guys running through the trees from a mile away!" One of the other hunters scowled and said something under her breath about us scaring off all the prey. Thalia ignored her "So we came to check out what was all the ruckus, then we, well you know, saved your butts...and stuff."

I leaned against a tree as the hunters set up camp. I tried to help but any time I got near one of them they scowled at me. So I figured they were fine without me. Thalia finished putting together a tent for me, Grover, and Tyson since we weren't allowed near the hunters. She walked away and sat down in the grass looking at the sky. I walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Thanks for saving our skins." I said. Picking up and acorn and fiddled with it.

"Well, couldn't let you guys die. You _are _my friends." Thalia said gazing at the stars which had just come out.

"Where is Artemis?" I asked.

Thalia glared at me. I regretted asking that. "Oh sorry." I said awkwardly.

Thalia sighed " No, Percy, it's fine. Artemis got a distress call from her brother, Apollo. That was a week ago. We were told by a Hermes to go to... never mind. Why aren't you at Camp half-blood?"

"We are trying to find Orson, Lealaps offspring, you know the dog. She had him before she became a constellation. It is said she mated with a monster. No one knows what monster. So Orson is immortal. Camp half-blood is being attacked by so many monsters. We can't hold them all. Orson is brave and strong and catches nearly all his prey. So you know put the two together, and well camp half-blood would be saved." I rubbed the back of my neck. I was still covered in sweat. My arm still throbbed and began to bleed off and on.

Thalia was silent for a bit then studied me. "It seems you are always trying to save Camp half-blood." She gave a faint smile. "Let me see your arm."

"I'm fine" I said. I didn't tell her but I was most certainly not fine. I was exhausted, my arm was beginning to bleed again, also the branch wound I got on my face stung from my sweat.

Thalia rolled her eyes "No you aren't, now give me your arm!" Before I could move she snatched my injured arm away from my stomach and inspected it. "There is a creek not to far from here go heal yourself." She said pointing behind me.

I put my hand into the water and strength flooded through me. It healed my arm and face. I sat there for a while. Annabeth came and sat next to me. "Thought I'd find you here Seaweed Brain." She said. I grinned halfheartedly.

"Percy, we are leaving tomorrow. You'd better get some rest."

I nodded and got up. Exhaustion flooded through me, my shoulders sagged. "You better get some rest too, Wise girl." Annabeth nodded. I knew she hadn't heard me because she sat there gazing into the forest. I walked back to my tent and right when I hit the sleeping bag I was out. That's when the dream started.


	3. I see my other brother Chapter 3

I was in standing beside my dad, he is Poseidon the god of the sea. He was standing before his palace. It looked like the White house but you know underwater. Dolphins, and sharks swam around it. Schools of fish darted left and right. Even a giant whale floated by.

"Triton" my dad said looking behind me. I turned. It was a merman.

"Father." Triton said nodding his head. I was stunned, so I guess this dude was one of my other half-brothers, I'm used to seeing monsters but a merman! For a half-brother! That doesn't happen to just anyone. "Don't worry about Percy's quest, father, he will most likely succeed."

My dad smiled "I'm well aware of that, my boy, but what I'm worried about is how Zeus will react. He made Lealaps into a constellation."

Triton cocked his head. "Father would you please tell the the story of Lealaps again?" My dad nodded his head and looked right at me and winked.

"Lealaps was a magical dog always destined to catch her prey. She was the gift of Zeus to Europa of Krete. The dog got handed along to different people until she was owned by Kephalos of Athens. He wanted to catch the Teumessian Fox. But it was destined never to be caught. So Zeus made them into constellations because neither would win. But rumor has it Lealaps mated with a monster, we don't know which, and had Orson. He is immortal, and catches _almost _all his prey."

Triton nodded but was focused on a dolphin. Then my dream changed, I was in a forest. A group of monsters were running around. Hellhounds that reminded me of Mrs. O' Leary. Telehines dashed back and forth. A evil laugh came from a dracaena. "The godssssss are sssssso gullible!" He was staring at Artemis through a one way mirror. They were laughing at her as she called her bother's name.

It was all a trick. They had faked Apollo's distress call. When Artemis came to help him they caught her in their trap!

"See your little goddess friend. she is beyond saving!" Said a emousai behind me.

I sat up so quickly I got dizzy. Grover was standing over me. "Percy, come on we are leaving." He said.

Still shaken I got dressed and packed up my stuff which is pretty much only my clothes and Riptide. I climbed out of the tent after that. Thalia was helping pack up a tent. I rushed over to her.

"We need to talk." I said. She looked at me with annoyance.

"I'm busy, Percy." She said tersely. I gave her a look that said it was urgent. Reluctantly she got to her feet and dusted off her hands. She was dressed like a hunter her bow still slung over her shoulder and her silver arrows in her quiver.

I lead her over to a private spot. Then explained about my dream of Artemis. She had a look of horror and rage on her face when I was done.

"If your dream was right then Artemis is in _really _bad danger. But, we will find her!" Thalia nodded confidently. "Don't worry about it. Leave it to us." I nodded and thanked her. She walked away and was still angry about Artemis being captured.

We waved goodbye to the hunters until we couldn't see them any longer. We walked through the lush forest. Birds chirped and Grover went on about how he was going on and on about Pan. The god of the wild and how he would find him.

We were making progress when something hit me hard in the side of my head. I fell down into the mud. A bump was on my head and I was light-headed. Annabeth helped me up and I inspected the bushes.

"Oh man!" I said with and exasperated sigh. Some dung was lying in a patch of grass. It didn't smell like flowers either. I continued on a little ways and found some rocks. Well over sized pebbles. Tracks were leading away from it. Monster tracks. Before I could progress what I was seeing someone yelped a warning. I whipped around,that's when all Hades broke loose.


	4. I smell something Chapter 4

Hellhounds had leaped out nowhere. A bunch of telekhines too. Annabeth had her knife out and was slashing at some monsters. She looked at me and her eyes got wide.

"Percy! Watch out!"

I whipped around uncapping Riptide. But, it was too late. Something hard and heavy hit the side of my head...again. I fell to the ground Riptide slipping out of my hand. An emousai was standing over me, with a large rock. An emousai is a vampire like girl, who sucks boy's blood. It laughed evilly.

"Hey Percy! It's me Kelli!" Dots filled my vision, my head hurt like crazy. I reached for Riptide but she stomped on my arm..._hard_. I sat up despite my head and lunged for Riptide. I grasped it's handle and held it up. Oh me and Kelli have some history. She has tried to kill me before.

I pushed myself to full height and pointed Riptide at Kelli. Really I saw three Kelli's but pointed at the middle one until my vision cleared. She scowled at me. Then leaped off a nearby rock, I slashed at her but missed. My head still hurt. She fell on top of me and we tumbled onto the ground. She grinned showing all her teeth.

"I was getting hungry for some blood!" She reached down to suck my blood but at the last second tensed and whipped around. Annabeth was holding her knife at Kelli. She got ready to slash at her but the emousai disappeared into thin air.

Annabeth helped me up and I rubbed the back of my head. Another bump. Then more monsters leaped out of the forest. All hellhounds. Man I hated hellhounds unless it was Mrs. O'Leary. One almost killed me a few years back.

I held Riptide in my hand and slashed at the first one that came at me. It leaped out of the way growling. I was careful to stay away from it's teeth. It came at me again, leaping away from my sword. I jumped towards it. It growled but I drove Riptide through his shoulder and it disintegrated.

I turned to another hellhound and jumped at it slashing it's leg. But before it was gone it slashed at my arm. I jumped back, With all my luck I guess I jumped right into another hellhound. This one was even bigger! It growled and snapped at me. I lunged forward rolling into the dirt. The hellhound barked angrily and charged at me. I scrambled to the side.

It growled again and whipped around. I pulled Riptide up and pointed it at it's head. But, another hellhound leaped at me from the side. I slashed at it hitting it's side it howled and turned to dust. The other hellhound took his chance and leaped at me. He pinned me down forcing Riptide to fly out off my hand over beside a tree.

I was trapped, from what I could hear we were all hopelessly outnumbered by the hellhounds. _Use your powers, Percy. _My dad said inside my head. I focused on one thought. The ocean. A blinding pain arose from my gut and salt water sprayed out everywhere. It whipped the hellhound right off me. I struggled to my feet and leaned against a tree. The water didn't hit me. Or Annabeth, or Grover, or Tyson. Just the hellhounds.

"Stop!" I shouted and the water gradually died down until we were standing in a muddy clearing, all the hellhounds were either washed away or lay panting on the ground. I let out a exhausted sigh and watched Annabeth go around killing any hellhounds who hadn't been washed away. Other than the pain in my gut which was fading, my head didn't hurt as much.

"Nice job, brother!" Tyson said and came and gave me a big pat on my back.

"Thanks pal." I said. He lumbered off begging to set up a makeshift camp. I thought about where Orson was and how Zeus would react to him coming back. The way we followed Orson was like tracking any animal but with special tweaks. Finding the animal's business was one way. But he also left a kind of smell. It smelled like meat, prey, food. All that stuff, so it wasn't to difficult following him. The only problem was. We had to find his tracks first.

I couldn't fall asleep. Thoughts were buzzing around in my head like a group of angry bees. I managed to doze a bit but was awoken by a smell. It smelled like...meat. Also the scent was horrifyingly close.


	5. I get a new friend Chapter 5

I sat up quickly. The smell of meat was very tempting, I nearly ran right for it but thought otherwise. I scrambled to my feet and woke up Annabeth.

"Wha? What do you want Seaweed Brain? I'm trying to sleep." She slapped my away and closed her eyes again.

"I smell it, Annabeth! Orson!" She was wide awake she leaped to her feet and took a deep breath.

"It's him! Percy, follow him, I'll get Grover and Tyson!" I nodded and snatched up Riptide then ran towards him. It didn't tak too long to spot him. He was standing on a hill eating a deer he had caught. I slowed down a bit and walked up to him. He growled a warning without looking up. But I was ready I took a bag of dog treats out of my pocket and held it out to him.

He stopped eating and stared at the treat. His tail wagged a bit and he stepped towards the treat. But he didn't come any closer. I set it down on the ground and he snarfed it up licking his lips.

Slowly I took out another treat and tried to get him to eat it out of my hand. He looked at it then looked at me. He sniffed me a bit before deciding I wasn't a monster and crunched up the treat.

Soon I was rubbing his ears. It was hard to see him but he was brown. He was about the size of a hellhound and was actually a very nice dog. He was probably half hellhound hence his size. He had only been sighted once before. He was hard to find and catch. We had been searching for months and this was our first encounter.

I took out a collar from my jacket it was pretty much any old collar, red with a name tag on it. It was blank of course but I pulled the collar over his head and he wagged his tail and licked my face.

Annabeth came up behind me with Grover and Tyson. Orson growled and barked.

"Shhh, boy, it's okay they are friends." He seemed to understand me and backed off but he wouldn't let anyone touch him but me. After a bit he turned to the deer and grabbed a piece and plopped it down in front of me. I picked it up and dusted it off. He wanted me to eat it. He was sharing his prey.

"Annabeth start a fire." I said she obeyed which was something new. I cooked the meat and Orson sat beside me watching us eat the food proudly. Orson seemed attached to me. He still wouldn't let anyone touch him, or even feed him.

The sun was coming up but we were all still tired from last night. I decided that I would keep watch while they slept. Orson had fallen asleep beside Grover. The dog seemed to like Grover a bit too and was beginning to trust him.

I was in a daze and was staring a tree when something fell over my head, a bag. I squirmed but something plopped down on top of me. I yelled telling everyone to get up. But they must have been drugged or something because no one even stirred. I could kind of see out of the bag but not much. No one was awaking not even Orson.

I don't know how they could have been drugged but somehow they had been or they were _really _heavy sleepers.

Anyway the bag was tied at the end and I could tell it was airtight. They dragged me along I tried to make as much noise as I could but it was useless. Riptide wasn't in my pocket probably lying in the grass. It would be too late before it reappeared. So I tried to breathe as little as possible but soon my air ran out and dots filled my vision. Just as I was about to black out the bag was opened I gasped for breath and I could see my captors. They were monsters. Of course.

They pulled me out of the bag and seemed disappointed I was still conscious. Then they tied a thick blindfold around my eyes.

Next they tied me onto something, I tree I think because it felt rough against my back. My wrists were pinned to my sides, my ankles were also tied down, along with my waist. I yelled for help, but was hit my what felt like a sword on my leg. It burned, I felt the blood trickle down my shin. Then someone stuffed a piece of cloth in my mouth and tied it there. I heard the monsters shuffling around, what if they had my friends too? They probably did. I thought that was all but then they put something into my ears and I couldn't hear a thing. I knew they were talking but I couldn't tell who they were or what they were saying.

Someone yelled at someone else. I couldn't tell what they said. But then the heavy thingy hit the side of my head and all went black.


End file.
